peelfandomcom-20200213-history
2000 Festive Fifty
All-Time Chart Overview *The first all-time chart since 1982 was voted for and compiled alongsde the 1999 Festive Fifty and was due to be broadcast at the same time, but due to unforeseen problems finding the necessary records (so Peel said), it was held over to January of 2000. For this reason, Mark Whitby (in The Festive Fifty, Nevin Publishing, 2005) refers to it as the "1999 All-Time Festive Fifty". *He comments: "Because of its somewhat predictable nature, Peel would only broadcast it in clutches of five records per programme, a decision that, once the chart was complete, was difficult to argue with. Despite this, there are a number of surprise entries and it certainly differs from the 1978-82 fifties in its willingness to recognise music from the pre-punk era, though the top thirty only includes one pre-punk track...Interestingly, great Peel bands like Siouxsie & The Banshees, Stiff Little Fingers and the Jesus & Mary Chain are completely absent." (Whitby, ibid., p. 52). *Unsurprisingly, Joy Division were the top act with five entries, and their reincarnation New Order a further four. However, five acts (Beach Boys, Nick Drake, Tim Buckley, Culture and Velvet Underground) entered the Festive Fifty for the first time, and one record by an established act, the Fall, somewhat surprisingly had not made the chart previously. Shows *04 January 2000: #50-#46 *05 January 2000: #45-#41 *06 January 2000: #40-#36 *12 January 2000: #35-#31 *13 January 2000: #30-#26 *18 January 2000: #25-#21 *19 January 2000: #20-#16 *20 January 2000: #15-#11 *25 January 2000: #10-#06 *26 January 2000: #05-#01 The All-Time Festive Fifty Of 2000 (a.k.a. 1999 All-Time Festive Fifty) # Joy Division: "Atmosphere" #Undertones: "Teenage Kicks" #Joy Division: "Love Will Tear Us Apart" #Sex Pistols: "Anarchy In The UK" #Clash: "White Man In Hammersmith Palais" #New Order: "Blue Monday" #Smiths: "How Soon Is Now?" #Nirvana: "Smells Like Teen Spirit" #Smiths: "There Is A Light That Never Goes Out" #This Mortal Coil: "Song To The Siren" #Robert Wyatt: "Shipbuilding" #Pulp: "Common People" #Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: "Big Eyed Beans From Venus" #Dead Kennedys: "Holiday In Cambodia" #Joy Division: "New Dawn Fades" #My Bloody Valentine: "Soon" #New Order: "Ceremony" #Only Ones: "Another Girl, Another Planet" #New Order: "Temptation" #Joy Division: "She's Lost Control" #Wedding Present: "Brassneck" #Smiths: "This Charming Man" #Sugarcubes: "Birthday" #Fall: "How I Wrote 'Elastic Man'" #Wedding Present: "My Favourite Dress" #Delgados: "Pull The Wires From The Wall" #My Bloody Valentine: "Feed Me With Your Kiss" #Joy Division: "Transmission" #Sex Pistols: "Pretty Vacant" #Pixies: "Debaser"http:///index.php?title=Belle_%26_Sebastian&action=edit&redlink=1 #Belle & Sebastian: "Lazy Line Painter Jane" #New Order: "True Faith" #Clash: "Complete Control" #Fall: "Totally Wired" #Jam: "Going Underground" #Stereolab: "French Disco" #Jimi Hendrix: "All Along The Watchtower" #Fall: "The Classical" #Damned: "New Rose" #Tim Buckley: "Song To The Siren" #Beach Boys: "God Only Knows" #Velvet Underground: "Heroin" #Nick Drake: "Northern Sky" #Bob Dylan: "Visions Of Johanna" #Beatles: "I Am The Walrus" #Beach Boys: "Good Vibrations" #Sundays: "Can't Be Sure" #Culture: "Lion Rock" #PJ Harvey: "Shee-La-Na-Gig" #Pavement: "Here" Availability *All shows featuring the chart are now available in complete recordings. They can be accessed from the date pages. *A compilation of the tracks from sources other than the original shows is on John Peel Torrent Compilation 1 of 17 (Festive Fifties 1992-2004 Plus Others). *The 2006 Universal compilation CD Classics From John Peel's All-Time Festive Fifty contains 19 tracks featured in the chart (but not the number one). Yearly Chart Overview *''"If there was slightly less diversity in this chart compared with the preceding years, it's perhaps partly due to the release of great albums, and thus multiple entries, by Festive Fifty regulars such as the Delgados, Hefner, PJ Harvey and the Fall. This was still, in any case, a very good Festive Fifty and, at the end of the broadcast, Peel pronounced 2000 a great year for music and his generally upbeat tone during the top twenty broadcast suggested he was happy with the voters' choices. Country music enjoys rare prominence, which is not surprising in one sense given Peel's ecstatic ravings about Neko Case and Laura Cantrell throughout the year."'' (Whitby, M., The Festive Fifty, Nevin Publishing, 2005, p. 54.) *Top acts were the Delgados, Hefner and PJ Harvey, with four entries each. *Only one session track, by Cat Power, made the chart: the ballboy entry was only played in the session version because JP had lost the record. Shows *26 December 2000: #50-#36 *27 December 2000: #35-#21 *28 December 2000: #20-#01 The Festive Fifty Of 2000 # Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: "Twist The Knife" #PJ Harvey: "Good Fortune" #Fall: "Dr Buck's Letter" #...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: "Mistakes & Regrets" #Broadcast: "Come On Let's Go" #PJ Harvey: "Big Exit" #Hefner: "The Greedy Ugly People" #Schneider TM vs KPT michi.gan: "The Light 3000" #Delgados: "No Danger" #The Delgados: "American Trilogy" #Low: "Dinosaur Act" #Hefner: "The Day That Thatcher Dies" #Ballboy: "I Hate Scotland" #Delgados: "Accused Of Stealing" #Hefner: "Good Fruit" #Cinerama: "Your Charms" #Cinerama: "Wow" #PJ Harvey: "Mess We're In" #Shellac: "Prayer To God" #Boards Of Canada: "In A Beautiful Place Out In The Country" #Laura Cantrell: "Somewhere Some Night" #Calexico: "Ballad Of Cable Hogue" #Fall: "Two Librans" #PJ Harvey: "Whore's Hustle, Hustler's Whore" #Radiohead: "Kid A" #New Order: "Brutal" #Laura Cantrell: "Two Seconds" #Clinic: "The Second Line" #Cuban Boys: "Vinyl Countdown" #Cowcube: "Popping Song" #Herman Dune: "Drug Dealer In The Park" #Half Man Half Biscuit: "24 Hour Garage People" #Cat Power: "Wonderwall (Session)" #Cuban Boys: "Theme From Prim & Proper" #Lab 4: "Candyman" #Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: "Fresher Than The Sweetness In Water" #Half Man Half Biscuit: "Irk The Purists" #Delgados: "Witness" #Mighty Math: "Soul Boy" #Smog: "Dress Sexy At My Funeral" #Cinerama: "Manhattan" #Laura Cantrell: "Queen Of The Coast" #Fall: "WB" #Hefner: "Painting & Kissing" #Orbital & Angelo Badalamenti: "Beached" #Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: "Little Boy Blue" #Sigur Ros: "Svefn G Englar" #Radiohead: "Idiotique" #Belle & Sebastian: "Fought In A War" #Grandaddy: "The Crystal Lake" Availability *All shows are complete and available online in very good transfers: see the relevant date pages for details. Category:Festive Fifty Category:2000